


The things you see by the light of a phone

by TheCrowMaiden



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DAD76, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Team as Family, angela being horrified by processed food products, just something silly, no ships or pairings intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowMaiden/pseuds/TheCrowMaiden
Summary: Hana really just wanted cheap syrup in milk at 1am without waking everyone up. Instead she gets melted Swiss chocolates and some team bonding.





	The things you see by the light of a phone

The main problem with the old Overwatch facility they were using, as far as Hana was concerned, was that turning the lights on meant turning _all_ the lights on.

Well, not literally, but it seemed that way at 12:47 in the morning.

Creeping around the corners and trying to step where the floor didn’t creak was already a challenge. Doing so by nothing more than the light of her phone screen was even more so. She almost fell twice when the hallway had one small step out of nowhere with a 4 inch rise. But she made it to the kitchen without anyone waking up, so she considered that a success even with the bruised toes.

Hana climbed up onto the counter, and balanced her phone on the top shelf of the open cupboard. With the flashlight on high it was a perfect lamp, and unlike the screen was more than bright enough to illuminate the stove, fridge, and counter. Which was all that she needed to make chocolate milk.

It took a bit of digging to find where the glasses were, and her chosen one looked a little filmy as if it hadn’t been touched in a while so she ran it under the tap first. She was so impatient she didn’t even bother to dry it and just as she was about to pour the chocolate syrup into it, she heard a noise behind her. Hana’s hand instinctively twitched towards the pistol she’d left on the counter, but the sound was a distinctly that of a person clearing their throat so she checked over her shoulder without bothering to put down the bottle.

“Hey, Angela,” she said, nodding to the team’s resident doctor.

“Hello, Hana. Why are you up?” Angela looked as if she hadn’t even gone to bed yet, as she walked over into the circle of light cast by Hana’s phone. “Nightmare?”

“No, I couldn’t sleep and I just really wanted chocolate milk.” Hana held up the bottle of commercial syrup that she had already emptied half of into her glass, and giggled when Angela wrinkled her nose at it.

“Really Hana, that stuff is full of additives. Where did you even find it?”

“Back of the cupboard. It was kind of dusty but it tastes fine for cheap stuff.”

Angela looked so revolted Hana was sure the older woman had to physically repress a shudder. She plucked the bottle from Hana’s hand with her pale fingers, unscrewed the cap, and turned it upside down into sink. As the syrup slowly pooled out and down the drain, Angela reached for the glass that Hana had yet to add her milk to.

“Hey! I’m going to drink that.”

“No, you aren’t; it’s a dietary disaster. I will make you a replacement.”

Hana didn’t even get to start her complaint about how long that would take, before Angela pulled out a bar of Swiss chocolate from her labcoat pocket. Hana wasn’t about to complain about replacing the fake, ancient syrup with actual chocolate, especially when the bar Angela set on the counter was apparently flavoured with cinnamon.

“Could you find me a glass bowl?” Angela asked as she set a saucepan of water onto the stove and began breaking the bar of chocolate into pieces.

Soon the kitchen smelled of rich cocoa and spice as the pieces melted in the makeshift double boiler made with the bowl Hana had found. It could probably be smelled halfway though the facility, so Hana wasn’t all that surprised when Lucio and Lena showed up just as Angela was just adding a touch of the cream she kept in the fridge for her rare cup of coffee to the mix.

“Oh, that smells amazing.”

“Mm, smells lovely!”

The circle of light cast by Hana’s phone was expanded by the cool blue of Lena’s chronal accelerator as she and Lucio sat at the table, yawning. Lena had obviously just woken up, wearing rumpled pyjamas in place of her usual orange uniform. Lucio looked, like Angela, as if he had never gone to sleep in the first place. A small pair of headphones was around his neck and his fingers were drumming a new beat.

As Angela added the rest of the bar of chocolate, Hana hefted the carton of milk.

“I think there’s enough for us to each have half a glass,” she said, expertly measuring the amount by the weight and the tone of the sloshing. “Sound good?”

“You don’t have to share if there’s not enough,” Lucio was quick to say, even as he yawned violently, “right Lena?”

“Of course; we just dropped in because it smelled so good. Who knows, maybe Angela will let us lick the bowl instead!”

“Well—”

Angela, about to refuse or permit the suggestion, was cut off by a gravelly cough. They all turned as one to look at the doorway, where Jack was standing with a jug of milk. He had stopped wearing his visor when they weren’t out in the field after the younger team members had figured out his identity, and the harsh light made the scars slashing across his face glint.

He looked distinctly awkward as they all stared at the jug in his hand, and he shrugged.

“I heard you and smelled the chocolate, and I knew there wasn’t enough milk in this fridge.”

Ignoring his gruff protests that he only meant to drop it off, Lena dragged the older man to the table to sit next to Lucio. Hana dug into the cupboard again for more glasses, and found enough for all of them as Angela began to add the smallest splashes of milk to the chocolate. The colour slowly changed from nearly black in the light to a rich, medium brown, as she cooled it slowly with the cold milk until the bowl was filled.

With movements so precise she didn’t even spill a single drop, Angela divided the mixture into the glasses that Hana had quickly washed and topped them with more milk from the jug. Lena, who had been blinking around the kitchen too fast to follow, produced a handful of straws with a huge smile and divided them up the five of them. Even Jack got a straw, and the three younger people tried to stifle their giggles at the look on his face that could most charitably be described as unimpressed.

But then Lucio pulled out his tablet where he had been mixing new tunes to jot down a couple notes, and Hana was so busy peppering him with questions she almost forgot that the two older agents were there. She didn’t remember in fact until Lucio said something that caught Lena’s fancy so much that she laughed through her straw and caused an explosion of bubbles. Hana rolled her eyes at the chocolate froth Lena had to wipe from her face and turned her head just in time to see Jack roll his eyes too, with an expression both fond and annoyed. As Hana watched in surprise, his lips began to curl upwards.

Just as the half-smile formed on Jack’s face, and just as Hana was about to point it out to everyone else at the table, the room was plunged into almost complete darkness. Hana’s phone, left inactive for too long, had turned off. She sighed in disappointment, and leaned on her hands glumly. Just when she thought she finally had proof that Jack wasn’t the stick in the mud he liked to pretend to be! Lena tried to jump up to give everyone as much light as possible, but all she managed to do was fall off her chair onto the floor, making it darker than ever.

“Whoops!” Lena pulled herself back up, dusting off her pyjamas. “Well that didn’t quite work like I wanted.”

“No big deal,” Lucio said cheerfully as Angela made a disapproving noise, “Not like we need the lights on to drink from a straw.”

And Hana almost snorted what remained of her chocolate milk when, quietly but clearly, Jack muttered into his glass and gave Hana her proof after all.

“Unless someone pokes their eye out with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an idea posted by starburstdragon over on tumblr: https://starburstdragon.tumblr.com/post/161882459536/imagine-its-1247-in-the-morning-dva-wants
> 
> I live for fluffy dad76 and team as family moments. The idea ran away from me three times and turned into what you see before you hahaha.


End file.
